1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging device and an image capturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when an object is imaged or photographed by using an imaging device having an auto focus function, if another object acting as a shield exists between the object and the imaging device, the shield is focused. The shield can be any object such as a metallic mesh, a shelf, a fence, a window frame, etc.
To solve such a problem, conventionally, a user designates a point on the object and a point on a non-object, thus improving the precision of auto focusing. In addition, a mode for limiting a scan range of a focus lens position is set to make it easy to separate the object and the non-object located front and rear with respect to each other.
However, in the conventional schemes described above, the user is highly likely to miss an imaging opportunity during designation of the points on the object and the non-object. Moreover, if the shield is a structure having a thin-rod shape or line shape, it is not easy to designate a point on the shield. Furthermore, if a continuous pattern exists in a focal length in a case of multi-point focus, it can be recognized that a metallic mesh is being in focus, but this method is effective only in a limited situation where an imaging plane and the metallic mesh have a parallel positional relationship.
In addition, in cases of a short distance between the object and the shield, even if the scan range of the focus lens position is limited, focusing is possible on both sides of the object and the shield within the limited scan range, making it impossible to separate the object and the shield.